A conventional umbrella as shown in FIG. 9 generally includes a shaft 40 having a finishing cap 41 on a top end thereof and a handle 400 on a lower end of the shaft 40. A plurality of ribs 31 pivotally connected to the finishing cap 41 and a panel is connected to the tip end of each rib 31. A runner 42 is movably mounted to the shaft 40 and a plurality of stretchers 32 are pivotally connected between the runner 42 and the ribs 31. When expanding the umbrella, the user pushes the runner 42 along the shaft 40 till the runner 42 is stopped by a top spring on the shaft 40. The stretchers 32 push the ribs 31 to expand the panel when the runner 42 is stopped by the top spring. When folding the umbrella, the runner 42 is pulled downward to pivot the stretchers and stopped by the lower spring on the shaft 40. The ribs 31 are folded about the finishing cap 41 and the panel is folded. The user has to take a hard effort to overcome the resistant force of the stretchers and the ribs when expand the umbrella. When the umbrella is folded, the runner 42 will move rapidly when the top spring is compressed, and this actions often hurt the user's hand.
The present invention intends to provide an umbrella having a sleeve mounted to the shaft and a runner mounted to the sleeve, the runner is moved by the movement of the sleeve which is operated by the user. The distance that the sleeve is moved is short and convenient so that the user's hand does not necessary hold the runner and move for a long distance when expanding and folding the umbrella. The umbrella improves the disadvantages of the conventional umbrella.